What is Left of Me
by D r e a m eur
Summary: Jimmy switched schools after his shooting. Now covering up his story by saying “he was born with spinal cord problems”. Will one girl and her friends be able to help confront his past? What will happen when the truth is exposed? Includes original ch
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

What is left of me.  
By: Himeko He-Miko Soto

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the degrassi characters…but I did wish to own Aubrey Graham. I do not own any song lyrics subsumed into this story. I just own Anastasia and other Characters at Fairfax Senior High school. 

Prologue;

He walked up to me; he was still covered in chicken feathers. I started at him.  
"How are you holding up?" I asked him.  
"Good" he said staring blankly at the floor.   
"That's good" I responded nodding my head. "Kind of surprised to see this afternoon." "Yea, I bet you are" he said shifting his eyes.  
I apologized even though I had done nothing wrong, "look I'm really sorry about everything ok and if those guys give you anymore problems, I got your back"  
"Like you stabbed in the back?"  
"What?" I was confused.  
He sniffed "like you set this whole thing up?" He stared into my eyes.  
"Rick, come on I defended you" At this point he started taking out the gun from his knapsack. I stared at the gun "is that real?"  
"You pretended to be my friend!" he said point it at me. I slowly started to back away. "You made me do this" the gun was still pointed at me but now his hand was shaking.  
I continued to back up. I saw him close his eyes, his hand still shaking and the gun still aimed at me. I turned around and started and tried to run threw the door.  
I heard a bang "AHH!" I screamed out and I felt my knees bang on the floor. I walked on them for bit, and then I could no long feel them so I hit the ground. From that day on, my world had changed. For better or for worse; that I had no idea on.

**That _is_ directly from the plot.  
So, I do not wish for anyone to review by saying "YOU DIDN'T WRITE THAT!" or anything else related in that content.   
Read&&Review  
Please do not bomb on my story, I am 13 and I'm just getting into the phase or writing.  
Try to help me improve not shot me down.  
Thank you,  
Himeko  
3 **


	2. Chapter 2 A New Beginning

What is Left of me  
Chapter One: Introductions

After the shooting, my parents thought it was best for me not to attend Degrassi anymore. So we moved to California. Due to the shooting, I have lost the use of my legs and I had to wheel around in a wheel chair. All my dreams of playing professional basketball broke; shattered. I was choking at the thought of basketball. But the doctors said if I try hard enough in physic therapy that I could regain the use of my legs. I was going for it but I didn't count on it.

I wheeled down our car ramp, to my new house. It might as well have been called mine, since I'm the one that is going to be here most of the time.  
"It's fit for your needs" my mother told me.  
"And what are _my_ needs" I asked her.  
My father looked at me "Jimmy not now son"  
I sighed and ramped up towards the door. I opened the door everything was "handicap" friendly. I sighed and saw a basketball court in the backyard.  
"You can practice there" my father said.   
"Yea…" I said.  
I continued to wheel around then I heard the doorbell ring.  
I saw my mother and father at the door. I wheeled up.  
"So this is Jimmy" the lady said.  
"Yes" I stuck my hand out "nice to meet you."  
She smiled at me and shook my hand. "K'Dru" she yelled out the door.  
I saw another teenager walk up my driveway. I sighed _walked. _He came up to me. "Was sup man I'm K'Dru" he shook my hand.  
"I'm Jimmy" I said.  
K'Dru was tall, darker then the night, his teeth whiter than a dove; he seemed like a pretty good guy.  
"You going to Fairfax?" he asked me.  
I shrugged me shoulders, I really didn't know. "Yes, he is" my mother said.  
He shook his head "what grade?"  
"Twelfth" I said.  
He shook his head once again. "Same."  
There was a pause and I knew it was going to come.  
"If you don't mind me asking…why are you in the chair?"  
"Oh…" I said "I've spinal cord issues since I was younger long story man"   
"Oh" he said "are you going to try out for wheelchair ball?"   
"Yea" I said "you're going to try for the running kind?"  
He laughed a bit "Yea man, but the wheelchair team has skills though…wish I was on it"  
That made me smile a bit. "Alright man" he said getting up "if you see me and boys outside playing ball, come."  
I shook my head "alright"   
"Your cool man" he shook my hand once again and left. 

---

"The last year at the fax" Yundari said.  
"Yea" I said smiling "the _last _year…no more Mr. Watson lisping over the announcements."   
Yundari laughed "Ladieths and Gentlemen listhen to the daily anouncthmenths."  
I laughed "You're so wrong for that."   
"Why are you laughing then" she asked.  
"Because it's true." I laid out all my new clothes for next year. I had so much.   
"What about you and K'Dru?" I asked Yundari.  
"Me and him still going" she said smiling. K'Dru and Yundari had been going out for 3 years but their relationship was always bumpy but that's what it made them come back for more.

"Do you have your eye on anybody" Yundari asked me.  
"Nope" I said. I was too focused on studying "But if someone comes along they do."  
Yundari nodded her head "yesth."  
I started laughing again.   
"Anastasia Michalchuk and Yundari Christopher if you girls don't be quiet up there I'm going to…" My mother screamed.  
"Sorry Mrs. Michalchuck" Yundari said.  
"Yea mom sorry" I screamed down the stairs.  
My mom walked up the stairs she rubbed my face and looked at Yundari "Please"  
Yundari and I nodded our heads.  
We continued laughing the night away.

Little did I, Anastasia Michalchuk know that the man of dreams would be there on the first day of school.


End file.
